


Pervy Encounters

by PrinceCharmless15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Noctis agrees, Prompto's body is beautiful, Top noctis, bottom prompto, rated T for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCharmless15/pseuds/PrinceCharmless15
Summary: Noctis,Iggy,Gladio and Prompto take a break at a haven after a rough day. Prompto decides to take a bath and noct ends up following not knowing prompto had already gone to bathe. Will seeing prompto cause his hidden feelings to resurface?(I legit suck at summaries QwQ sorry)





	Pervy Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first fic on this site , please be gentle. I'm not hella good at writing but I just Really wanna get these ideas out of my head lol(and notebook)  
> Also if you'd like me to continue this let me know in the comments. Also if you have any ideas for this let me know as Well.
> 
> ( This isn't beta'd as I have just started posting sorry)
> 
> Promptis is my number 1 OTP in ff15

The boys had just finished a particularly difficult hunt involving a pack of nasty malboro's and the party had come out looking absolutely gross.

Mud and slime were caked all over them from head to toe. They had decided to camp at the nearest haven for the night. Gladio began setting up the tent and chairs ,Ignis had gotten out all the ingredients for the nights dinner , and noctis had just stood there phone in hand waiting till gladio set up the chairs.  
A punch to the arm almost caused noctis to drop his phone which warranted gladio a nasty glare.  
"Hey prince Charmless ! Help out or you dont eat!" Gladio sneered and noctis sighed as he reluctantly began helping gladio.  
Meanwhile prompto looked down at himself and frowned. He definately needed a bath. "Hey ignis is there anywhere i can wash up? i feel disgusting." The blond complained. Ignis turned down the fire of the rice to let it simmer before regarding prompto.

Quickly pulling out a map of the area ignis studied it a few minutes before pointing behind him. "There should be a spring about 5 minutes from here through those trees" ignis explained.

"Wo-hoo! Bath time! Thanks ignis!" The blond yelled quickly as went to grab his towel and left.

~ PROMPTIS ~

Ignis had dinner finished a couple minutes after prompto left. Gladio , ignis and noctis had all sat down to eat noctis's favorite dish. Mother and Child Rice bowl, within minutes the prince was up and setting his bowl with all the rest to be washed.

" Hey Specs Im gonna go wash up im gross! Is there somewhere to clean up at? " Noctis asked picking up his towel. Once again ignis pointed behind to the exact area prompto retreated to "There's a spring about 5 minutes from here through those trees Prom-"  
"Kk thanks!" Noctis called over his shoulder as he took off.

Finally coming upon the Spring Noctis draped his towel over a branch and began to strip but a loud splash caused his movements to stop as he turned to the source of the noise.  
Noctis's Blue Eyes widened and his jaw fell open at the scene before him.  
There in the moonlit water stood his best friend , Naked….and Beautiful as the day he was born. Prompto stood with his back to noctis giving him an Amazing view of the gunner's freckled backside , he had his head tilted to the sky ,eyes closed ,his arms crossed over his shoulders.  
"Nnnnnnn……" prompto moaned , his cheeks a hot pink as he rubbed his small hands over his dripping slim body. "This feels soooo good" he moaned again , noctis's face flushed hotly as he listened to the blond touch himself.

Noctis has had the hots for his best friend for awhile now but knew he couldn't act on it less their friendship be ruined. So with a heavy heart he'd locked away all those feelings….Until now.

Noctis suddenly found himself moving towards the moonlit beauty in sort of a daze.  
'CRACK'  
Noctis had stepped on a twig and the sound caught prompto's attention. Big indigo eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.  
"N-noct?" Prompto muttered trying his best to cover his nakedness. But the Prince said nothing as he continued forward walking into the shallow water towards prompto.

when the blond saw that his friend wasn't gonna say anything he blushed and slowly stepped backwards , his movements slow and small in the water.  
noctis continued to advance on the naked boy till prompto's freckled backside bumped against the side of the springs wall.  
"Ah! um n-noct what are you-" Once again the prince remained silent and pressed his naked body flush against prompto's. He leaned his face in close while cupping a freckled cheek and staring at the blond's full pink lips hungrily.  
Prompto's cheeks flushed madly at the attention his secret Crush was giving him. He wanted noctis's stormy blue grey eyes roaming his body ,he wanted the Prince's large hands on his face , he wanted his coral pink lips pressed against his but- he couldn't for Noctis wasn't his to have in that way. Noctis was Luna's soon to be husband not his.

prompto knew him and noctis could never be but he stupidly still believed that somehow maybe it could happen. So with a heavy heart he abruptly shoved the prince away and ran back to where his clothes were , he quickly got dressed and left all the while tears fell past his reddened cheeks.

That shove immediately shook noctis out of whatever daze it was he in and brought him back to reality.

He turned to shout for prompto but only caught a fleeting glimpse of blond hair as prompto's back disappeared in the darkness.

" what the hell just happened?" Noctis whispered his gaze still trained on the spot his love disappeared from.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mean hateful comments will be ignored and deleted. We have enough hate in this world without ppl adding more.  
> Constructive Criticism is welcome as long as your aren't being mean.


End file.
